Technological Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device and an image forming system.
Description of the Related Art
In a related art, an image forming device such as a printer, a copier, and a facsimile includes a paper feeding device that picks up and feeds paper by one sheet from a paper bundle in a laminated state. In restocking such a paper feeding device with paper, a user manually performs operation of opening wrapping paper, taking out a paper bundle from the inside, and housing the paper bundle.
However, it is cumbersome and troublesome to manually perform operation of opening wrapping paper and housing a paper bundle into a paper feeding device and the like each time the device is restocked with paper. Also, there is a possibility that a paper jam in paper feeding or deterioration in printing accuracy is generated due to generation of damage or defacement of paper, or deterioration in alignment of paper during housing.
Thus, an image forming device in which a wrapped body that is a paper bundle wrapped in wrapping paper is set to a paper housing, which subsequently removes the wrapping paper and exposes the paper bundle, and which conveys paper by one sheet in image forming has been known.
Incidentally, paper by various manufacturers is used, and quality and kinds of paper (such as thickness or basis weight) thereof are different from each other. In a related art, it is necessary to manually set, for each kind of paper, a conveyance condition and a process condition in image forming according to quality and a kind of paper thereof. In a case of automatic setting, it is necessary to determine a manufacturer of paper.
Thus, a technology of putting a bar code including information related to various physical and mechanical properties of paper onto the paper and wrapping paper and of reading the bar code with a detecting device is proposed (see, for example, JP 2-243424 A).
Also, a technology of writing a paper kind mark including information such as a kind of paper, a size of paper, and a process condition onto wrapping paper and checking the paper kind mark with a detecting device is proposed (see, for example, JP 9-301551 A).
Also, a technology of attaching or embedding a contactless IC tag to wrapping paper, reading information that is related to paper and is stored in the contactless IC tag with a transmission/reception unit, and performing control is proposed (see, for example, JP 2006-137453 A).
However, in each of the above related arts, there is a problem that a cost is increased since it is necessary to provide a bar code, a contactless IC tag, or the like separately on wrapping paper. There is wrapping paper on which a bar code is previously provided. However, a bar code is not necessarily provided on all kinds of wrapping paper and it is not possible to deal with such a case. Also, even in a case of being previously provided, a bar code is not always provided in a certain place. Thus, it is necessary to set a paper bundle in accordance with a reading position of a bar code and trouble is increased.